The Thunder of Many Voices
by JetravenEx
Summary: Squirrelflight's kits have come and Speedpaw, Goldenpaw and Firepaw are apprentices when an accident happens resulting in Speedpaw gaining a strange new power. Now Speedpaw can understand the other animals! Thus when the twolegs come to 'rescue' the lost cats around the lake, he has to try and fix what's lost in translation. But will his siblings grow jealous of his strange talent?


A/N: Well this has been niggling about in the back of my brain after I've been reading a whole lot of warriors as of late. (I'm making an effort to reread the whole series XP). I was initially going to try to post this in tandem with the first chapter (because this is the Allegiances + prologue because why not). I haven't written warriors in ages, but I just really wanted to write for it. So here it is: Also I forgot to include descriptions... So if you guys really want me to, I'll add in the descriptions... I just _really_ didn't want to. But just let me know.

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy:Squirrelflight

Medicine Cats: Leafpool

Jayfeather

Warriors:

Brackenfur

Whitewing

Birchfall Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Lionblaze

Dovewing

Ivypool

Brightheart Apprentice: Falconpaw

Cloudtail Apprentice: Hollypaw

Stormcloud

Thornclaw

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe Apprentice: Fernpaw

Millie

Spiderleg

Berrynose Apprentice: Brownpaw

Cinderheart

Mousewhisker

Poppyfrost

Briarlight

Cherryfall

Molewhisker

Dewpelt

Lilyheart

Ambercloud

Snowdrop

Apprentices:

Hollypaw

Fernpaw

Sorrelpaw

Falconpaw

Brownpaw

Queens:

Squirrelflight (with Bramblestar's kits) Firekit, Goldenkit, and Speedkit

Lilyheart (with Stormcloud's kits) Tansykit, Duskkit, and Redkit

Elders:

Purdy

Graystripe

Sandstorm

ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar

Deputy: Crowfrost

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Warriors:

Tawnypelt

Owlclaw Apprentice: Flamepaw

Scorchfur

Tigerheart

Ferretclaw Apprentice: Vinepaw

Stoatfur

Spiketooth

Dawnpelt

Snowbird

Queens:

Pinenose

Elders:

Snaketail

Ratscar

Whitewater

Oakfur

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Harespring

Medicine Cat: Kestrilflight

Warriors:

Crowfeather

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Heathertail Apprentice: Stealthpaw

Furzepelt

Breezepelt

Crouchfoot

Larkwing Apprentice: Deerpaw

Slightbreeze

Hootwhisper

Sedgewhisker

Queens:

Featherfall

Elders:

Whiskernose

Whitetail

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Medicine Cats: Mothwing  
Willowshine

Warriors:

Mintfur

Minnowtail Apprentice: Dazzlepaw

Mallownose

Grasspelt

Duskfur Apprentice: Daypaw

Shimmerpelt

Icewing

Petalfur

Heronwing

Lizardfang

Havenheart

Perchfoot

Queens:

Lakeheart

Mosspelt

Elders:

Pouncefoot

Pebblefoot

Rushtail

Cats outside clans:

Smoky

Coriander

Prologue:

Bramblestar paced worriedly outside the nursery. The day was finally here, the day his and Squirrelflights kits were due. He could hear Squirrelflight yowling something at Leafpool as another contraction rippled through the ginger she cat. The tabby leader had been banished from the nursery since his fretting over his mate had been getting in the way of Leafpool assisting her sister.

So now he paced worriedly in front of the nursery waiting impatiently to be let back in to be with his mate and see the new arrivals.

What would they name them?

He and Squirrelflight had discussed several names they'd like to give them. They'd both agreed that if one inherited their grandfather's bright ginger coat it'd be named Firekit, but he sure hoped they wouldn't only have one kit. Another three would be nice. He'd managed to raise Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather well enough.

A stab of grief went through him at the thought of his fallen adopted daughter. All the strife that the truth about the three's heritage had caused their relationship to be strained, and he regretted he hadn't had more time to reconnect with her before the battle against the Dark Forest sent her to join StarClan.

The thought of the Dark Forest reminded him of one thing, he'd decided in his mind that none of his children would be named after his father or his half brother. Oh he held nothing against those who had the name 'Hawk' or 'Tiger' in their names, but no children of his would have it.

There was just… Too many bad memories associated with those names, he'd had to endure cats seeing him as a copy of his father, he refused to put any of his kits through the same.

Bramblestar turned his attention to the rest of the camp. Graystripe and Sandstorm were lying in front of the elders den sharing a black bird, while Fernpaw and Hollypaw were resting nearby eating two mice. Graystripe was recounting the tale of how he first met Firestar many many moons ago, the two young cats listening with rapt attention.

Hollypaw looked so much like Hollyleaf it was almost painful, she was the splitting image of his adoptive daughter. He too had had to deal with inheriting Tigerstar's appearance.

He recalled when Lionblaze had been an apprentice and he'd suspected Tigerstar had begun teaching him and how he'd tried to encourage the young cat that although sometimes it might feel like many cats don't trust your loyalty you'll show them eventually. You just had to keep working hard, it was rough, but it was rewarding.

Though he considered the opposite, what if one of his kits resembled Firestar? Would they experience opposite expectations, an expectation that they would be great, greater than any cat, a hero like Firestar?

His worried thoughts were disrupted when he heard a rustling sound coming from the nursery. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and Leafpool poked her head out looking weary.

"Squirrelflights asking for you, come meet your kits." She purred warmly, Bramblestar eagerly entering after her. The inside of teh nursery was dark but his eyes took just a moment to adjust from the bright sunlight in the camp to the darkness.

Squirrelflight lay on her side while three tiny kits suckled at her belly. The ginger she cat lifted her head wearily to look at Bramblestar.

"Look at them." She purred looking down at her three kits.

"Three perfect kits." Bramblestar meowed looking at them pride filling his chest as he gazed at the three. He could already see that one was a dark tabby like himself, another was a ginger cat and the last one was a golden tabby.

' _Three perfect kits.'_ Bramblestar thought a purr welling up deep inside him. "They're perfect." He turned to Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight nodded as she bent her head to lick the smallest one the dark tabby. "Mhmm." She murmured in agreement. "They were a lot of work. But they were worth it."

"Do you want to name them now? Or-?"

"Later," Squirrelflight meowed letting her head rest on the ground opening her jaws in a wide yawn. "After all the excitement I need a rest and some time to think on the names, unless of course you have some names lined up."

Bramblestar shook his head. "No," He admitted, "Besides thinking of the names I _didn't_ want to give them I hadn't given much thought on any good names."

Squirrelflight gave a mrrow of laughter. "Well then get out you big ol' Fur ball, I need a nap and while I do that _you_ can come up with some names."

Bramblestar nodded his head backing out of the nursery. "If that's what you want I mean the name Gingerkit, Tabbykit and Goldenkit are really tempting.." His whiskers twitching slightly.

Squirrelflight shot him a playful glare. "You wouldn't dare!"

Bramblestar purred. "Of course not, now I thought you were sleeping?"

"I am, you're just delaying it." Squirrelflight meowed making a point of letting her head rest against the mossy nest. "Now I'm going to sleep."

Bramblestar waited in the nursery entrance watching Squirrelflight slip into sleep with her kits beside her, then he pulled back and headed back out into camp, feeling as if he was walking on air.

He was a father!

A/N: Initially there was a prophecy and everything but then I looked at it, went blech don't know how long it'll take to follow through with that, so yeah no prophecy now just Bramblestar meeting his kits for the first time and a bit of bantering between him and Squirrelflight, that was actually kind of fun don't know how funny it is but it was fun.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this Allegiance/prologue thing. The next chapter we'll meet Speedkit, Goldenkit and Firekit.

Also if you guys have any suggestions or ideas I'm all for hearing them and I'd love to implement anything you'd want to add.


End file.
